Miradas Silenciosas
by LovelyGirl84
Summary: /Inazuma Eleven Go/ Lisette es una estudiante del Instituto Teikoku, pero un día conoce a los chicos del Black Rose y eso la cambia por dentro. Unα mírαdα puєdє cαmвíαr hαstα lσ más prσfundσ dє tu sєr... Historia con Ocs
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola! ¿Qué tal todos? Pues aquí estoy yo de nuevo, con una nueva historia. Vale, no podía resisitir el escribirla.. Además, que sino Els me mata jajaja. Aquí presento una nueva Oc, Kukuri Lisette, y a pesar de que llevo poco escrito con ella ya le tengo mucho cariño. No creo que este fic se alargue mucho, más bien será cortito. Y probablemente carezca de interés, puesto que los personajes principales son en su mayoría Ocs. Pero bueno, espero que aún así guste (o al menos no disguste)._

_**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven Go no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5, así como sus personajes. Yakumo Airi es un personaje de Elsie River, así como los chicos del Black Rose, mientras que Kukuri Lisette es un personaje original mío._

_Dedicado a la rosa del jardín, Elsie River, sin la que este fic no sería imposible, no solo porque me ha servido de musa sino porque además me ha cedido a unos personajes que yo sé que son muy importantes para ellos. Te quiero primita._

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

Miyabino Reiichi esperaba en la entrada del Instituto Teikoku. Eran apenas las ocho de la mañana, y el frío se hacía notar, después de todo, era el primer día de clases después de las vacaciones de Navidad. Los alumnos llegaban en pequeños grupos y apresuraban a entrar en clase, para refugiarse del frío, y de los pequeños copos de nieve que comenzaban a caer. Los minutos fueron pasando, pero el portero de pelo añil y ojos negros seguía esperando. Sacó el móvil del bolsillo por décima vez esa mañana, comprobando que no tenía ninguna llamada o mensaje. Maldijo mentalmente a la chica que esperaba, pensando ya en entrar al edificio.

– ¡REI-CHAN! – gritó alguien que llegaba corriendo cuando el peliañil ya entraba, haciendo que se diese la vuelta.

– Por fin – bufó el portero – ¿No puedes llegar temprano ni el primer día de clase, Lis?

Kukuri Lisette, una de las mejores amigas del portero de Teikoku. La chica sonrió, tranquila, mientras entraba junto a su amigo en el edificio. Ambos fueron a las taquillas, ya que las suyas estaban una al lado de la otra. La chica se quitó el pequeño gorro granate que llegaba y se colocó el largo pelo negro, intentando quitar un poco los restos de nieve. Guardó también el abrigo y sacó los libros que iba a necesitar para las dos primeras horas, mientras el portero esperaba.

– ¿Qué tal por Francia? – preguntó él, intentando sacar algún tema de conversación.

Lisette había pasado las vacaciones de Navidad en Francia, con su madre y el resto de su familia. En realidad ella vivía con su padre y sus abuelos paternos, puesto que sus padres se habían divorciado cuando ella tan solo tenía dos años. La pelinegra dio un portazo a la puerta de su taquilla y comenzó a caminar hacia su clase, dejando claro que no tenía la más mínima intención de hablar de ello.

– Odio cuando haces eso... – murmuró, más para sí mismo que para la chica, el portero.

La pelinegra se despidió con la mano del portero y fue a su clase, pensando en sus cosas. Tenía que pasar a ver al capitán del equipo de fútbol, Haruma Mikado, para ver si había algún cambio con el horario de entrenamientos, era su obligación como gerente, pero no tenía ninguna gana de verle. Bastante tenía ya con haber tenido que soportar a su estirada familia materna como para, encima, tener que aguantar al prepotente capitán de Teikoku.

– ¡Airi! – la llamó al verla en la entrada de su clase, para que la esperara.

Yakumo Airi, su mejor amiga. Se colocó el pelo violeta mientras la esperaba, mirándola con cara de circunstancia a través de sus ojos turquesa. La pelinegra se limitó a sonreír, mientras caminaba despacio hasta alcanzar a su amiga, para después abrazarla.

– ¡Bon natal! – saludó Lisette en francés.

– ¿Un poco tarde, no crees?

– Te mandé un e-mail – intentó defenderse la pelinegra, considerándose atacada.

– Lo sé. Y cincuenta mil mensajes también.

Ambas entraron en clase, charlando animadas. Airi era una chica muy tímida, casi nunca hablaba con nadie. Podía decirse que su única amiga en el Instituto era Lisette, por lo que esta intentaba que la acompañase siempre a los entrenamientos, para que hablase con los chicos y, ya de paso, la pelinegra no se aburriese tanto. Fuera del Instituto se llevaba bien con unos chicos de una academia, el Black Rose, aunque Lisette no los conocía demasiado. Los había visto alguna vez con Airi, pero nunca se había parado a hablar con ellos, y no porque le parecieran desagradables. La pelinegra suponía que por eso se llevaba tan bien con Airi, se parecían: ella también era muy tímida. No tanto como la pelipúrpura, pero tampoco le gustaba demasiado conocer gente nueva. Siempre se le hacía muy difícil saber qué decir, y conseguir que se encontrase a gusto en una conversación era algo prácticamente imposible.

– Eh, Lis – la llamó Airi al cambio de clase – Miyabino está fuera, y parece que quiere que vayas.

– Voy a ver qué quiere... No me eches mucho de menos.

La pelinegra salió de clase y sonrió al ver al portero. El chico no le devolvió la sonrisa, pero Lisette no se extrañó: era Miyabino, nunca devolvía las sonrisas, es mas, pocas veces le había visto sonreír. Pero algo era extraño, le notaba más tenso que de costumbre. La sonrisa desapareció de su cara cuando miró al chico a los ojos, parecía... preocupado, y eso hizo que ella se preocupase aún más.

– ¿Qué pasa, Rei-chan?

– No es nada – se apresuró a contestar él – Es algo del equipo, pero no tienes que preocuparte. Ah, y puedes negarte si quieres.

– Vale, ahora en serio. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? Me estás preocupando...

– Verás... Resulta que el entrenador tiene que llevar unos papeles al director del Black Rose, creo que tienen algo que ver con la época en la que el Black Rose aún era una extensión de Teikoku, pero no estoy...

– Rei-chan... Te vas por las ramas – le interrumpió la pelinegra, nerviosa – Y yo tengo clase.

– El entrenador me ha dicho que te pidiese que vayas tú, a la hora del entrenamiento de hoy.

La chica no pudo contestar, el profesor llegó y la obligó a entrar en clase, por lo que se despidió del portero con la mano y murmuró un rápido "hablamos luego" antes de sentarse rápidamente en su sitio para no tener problemas. Airi la miró, interrogándola con la mirada, pero la pelinegra la ignoró, no aposta, simplemente estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Ir al Black Rose...

**[*]**

Airi caminaba por el pasillo, pensativa. Lisette se había ido corriendo de clase, y por poco se le olvida despedirse. La pelipúrpura ya conocía a su amiga, por lo que no se lo podía tomar a mal, Lisette era así, y no la habría cambiado por nada del mundo. Abrió la taquilla, sonriendo al pensar en las locuras de su amiga. Era tímida sí, pero cuando tenía confianza se convertía en toda una loca. La pelipúrpura también se parecía a la morena en este aspecto, aunque en su caso no era para tanto. Se colocó el flequillo, que no hacía tanto se había cortado para ponerlo hacia el lado derecho. También se había cortado el pelo que le caía liso hasta los hombros. Cuando iba a cerrar la taquilla para marcharse a casa, una nota cayó el suelo. Puso los ojos en blanco, a pesar de los años nunca se acostumbraba a revisar la taquilla en busca de notas. Lisette...

_"Espero que no tengas planes hoy, porque ya te he organizado yo la tarde. Ah, y no me digas que tienes demasiados deberes, que yo tengo los mismos que tú. Espérame en la entrada, que comes en mi casa. Llama a tu madre mientras me esperas. Un beso, Lis."_

Estaba claro que no podía negarse, la morena no le dejaba opción. Por suerte su madre ya estaba acostumbrada a esas llamadas repentinas en las que avisaba que no iba a ir a comer a casa, por lo que no creía que tuviese problemas para que la dejaran. Además, llevaba sin verla desde Navidades, tenía ganas de pasar tiempo con ella sin profesores ni compañeros cotillas alrededor. Aunque sentía intriga por saber qué era lo que tenía planeado... Esperaba que no tuviese nada que ver con Miyabino, la morena ya sabía cómo se ponía cuando él estaba cerca. Y por desgracia, su amiga parecía tener la costumbre de intentar que estuviesen lo más juntos posible. Parecía que le gustaba que la pelipúrpura tuviese instintos asesinos hacia ella. Pero en el fondo la quería. Y la morena lo sabía, y conocía cómo aprovecharse de ello.

– ¿Estás lista? – preguntó la morena cuando llegó a la entrada, abriendo el paraguas y tapando a su amiga.

– Sí – respondió comenzando a caminar – Pero una cosa... ¿Qué has planeado, Lis?

– Ohh, eso... Ya lo verás – una sonrisa misteriosa se formó en su cara, que hizo dudar a Airi de si debía salir corriendo y alejarse cuando aún podía – Pero puedes estar segura que te va a gustar.

Llegaron a casa de la morena y, esta informó a su amiga que estarían solas. El padre de Lisette pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo trabajando en la oficina, por lo que pasaba el tiempo con sus abuelos, pero estos se encontraban de vacaciones. Comieron una pizza y luego subieron a la habitación de la morena, con intención de ponerse a hacer los deberes. Airi intentó sonsacarle varias veces qué era lo que iban a hacer, e incluso se sorprendió cuando la morena comentó tan tranquila que debían hacer los deberes, pero no consiguió que le dijese nada. Estaban haciendo unos ejercicios de ciencias y la pelipúrpura estaba ya estresada, no podía con tanta intriga. Aprovechó que la chica salió un momento de la habitación a hablar por teléfono para cotillear su agenda y algunas cosas con intención de descubrir lo que tenían que hacer. Pero se le olvidó completamente lo que estaba buscando al ver una foto en la que salían Lisette y un chico bastante más alto que ella, rubio y de ojos azules.

– ¿Se puede saber qué hace cotilleando mis cosas, señorita? – preguntó al entrar por la puerta la morena, sorprendiendo a su amiga.

– ¿Desde cuándo tienes una foto de Rémi en la agenda?

– La pondría él en Navidad, supongo... – respondió encogiéndose de hombros- Pero, en serio, ¿qué buscabas?

– Quería saber qué vamos a hacer hoy. ¡No puedo estudiar con esta intriga!

– Está bien... Te lo diré – esperó unos minutos, poniendola más nerviosa aún– Tenemos que ir al Black Rose.

Airi por poco se cae de la silla al oír esas palabras. ¿Al Black Rose? ¿En serio? Ni siquiera sabía que la morena se llevase bien con alguien de allí... Es decir, más de una vez se habían visto, pero nunca los había visto hablarse o que Lis dijese algo más que un simple "hola" que casi ni se oía. Algo debió ver en su cara confusa, porque la morena se apresuro a hablar.

– Tengo que ir a llevarle unos papeles al director de ese sitio, es lo que me mandó el entrenador Kidou.

– ¿Y quieres que yo vaya contigo?

– Claro. Tú conoces ese sitio mejor que yo. Además, que a mí esos tipos me dan miedo, Airi... Son tenebrosos.

**[*]**

– ¿Preparada para ir a ver a esos "tipos tenebrosos"? – preguntó burlándose Airi.

– Agg, te odio. Ya sabía yo que no debía decirte nada – respondió Lisette cruzándose de brazos, mientras su amiga no paraba de reírse.

– Vale lo siento... – ambas llegaron al edificio del Black Rose. La verdad es que el edificio imponía, o al menos eso pensaba la morena. La pelipúrpura ya estaba acostumbrada a ese sitio, por lo que miró de reojo a su amiga y vio como lo miraba impresionada – Tenebroso, ¿verdad?

La morena la miró por el rabillo del ojo y la golpeó en el brazo con la carpeta que llevaba, antes de entrar. Cuando entró casi se le desencaja la mandíbula, lo que vio la dejó fascinada: un hermoso jardín lleno de... rosas. Airi consiguió alcanzarla y entendió perfectamente lo que pasaba. La primera vez que había ido ella también se había quedado alucinando. De pronto sintió como alguien la llamaba, y vio a Rima acercarse junto a Shun.

– ¡AIRI! – gritó la chica de piel pálida y tanto pelo como ojos grises con débiles tonos azules.

– Hola chicos – saludó ella, tranquila en contraste con el grito de la chica.

Lisette se apartó un poco. No le gustaba la gente nueva, no se sentía cómoda. A lo lejos vio como se acercaba otro chico, de apariencia atlética, aunque claro, teniendo en cuenta que era una academia de genios del fútbol la chica podía imaginarse que todos serían así.. Pero no era eso lo que más le impresionaba, eran sus ojos verdes. Unos increíbles ojos verdes que estaban, en parte, ocultos por el pelo azul que caía desordenado sobre ellos. Nunca debía haberle visto antes porque, si de algo estaba segura la chica, es que esos ojos no podría olvidarlos, nunca. Se dio cuenta de que llevaba un buen rato mirándole cuando Airi la llamó por quinta vez, no la había escuchado. Bajó la mirada, sonrojada.

– Lis, estos son Shun, Hyoma y Rima – repitió la pelipúrpura, anotando mentalmente que debía preguntar a la morena sobre ese sonrojo – ¿Sabéis si está el director?

– Pues sí, debe de estar en el despacho – respondió Shun, que era el capitán del equipo de fútbol. Se apartó el pelo púrpura, casi negro, de la cara. Tenía el pelo largo, pero le quedaba muy bien. Además, sus ojos, de un color parecido al pelo solo que más claros, inspiraban confianza – ¿Por qué?

– Lis tiene que entregarle unas cosas.

– Si quieres puedo acompañarte – se ofreció amablemente Rima – Después de todo, tenemos entrenamiento, pero no creo que pase nada si me ausento unos minutos, ¿no, capitán?

– Seguro que el guaperas no podría permitir dejar a una damisela sin escolta – se burló el chico de pelo azul, Hyoma, el portero del Black Rose.

Al final Rima acompañó a la morena al despacho del director, que la recibió muy amablemente. El despacho estaba en un piso enfrente del campo, y desde allí podía verlo perfectamente, ya que había un gran ventanal que la chica suponía que tenía esa función. Lisette se fijó en la manera de jugar de Hyoma. Parecía estar seguro de sí mismo pero, a pesar de jugar en la misma posición, su estilo no se parecía al de Miyabino. Por alguna extraña razón el juego del chico de Black Rose parecía más... más exacto, más perfecto. La morena intentó mantener alejados esos pensamientos y centrarse en las palabras del director.

No se entretuvo demasiado, no quería molestar, por lo que a los cinco minutos estaba volviendo al campo con la chica del equipo, Rima. Era bastante simpática, mientras iban al despacho le había preguntado un par de cosas, aunque la morena no entendía que podía tener ella de interesante para que alguien intentase tener una conversación con ella. Probablemente solo estaba intentando ser simpática. Sí, seguramente sería eso.

– ¿Te gusta el fútbol? – preguntó la jugadora del Black Rose cuando estaban casi llegando al campo.

– Pues sí, la verdad. Soy gerente del equipo de Teikoku.

– ¿Y hace mucho que conoces a Airi? – a la morena no le dio tiempo a contestar, el capitán del equipo la llamó para que comenzase el entrenamiento – Lo siento, tengo que ir. Vendrás pronto con Airi, ¿verdad? – miró rápidamente a Hyoma y volvió la vista a la chica, pero lo suficientemente lento para que la morena se diese cuenta – Estoy segura que lo harás. ¡Nos vemos pronto!

Airi estaba hablando con algunos de los integrantes del Black Rose cuando Lisette llegó. La pelipúrpura intentó que su amiga se uniese a la conversación, pero ella no parecía muy por la labor, por lo que intentó acabar rápido para irse. Tal vez le hubiese pasado algo con el director, o con Rima (aunque dudaba mucho que le hubiese pasado algo con la defensa estrella del Black Rose), y quería saberlo. La verdad era que la morena estaba analizando en cierto modo el juego del Black Rose, en especial el del portero. Siempre se había sorprendido del juego de Teikoku, que consideraba insuperable, pero el del Black Rose lo superaba, y por mucho.

En cierto momento del entrenamiento Hyoma se acercó a entrar y se puso a hablar con Airi. De vez en cuando lanzaba pequeñas miradas a Lisette, pero ella no se daba cuenta. Airi se fijó, pero parecían más miradas por curiosidad que por otra cosa. Después de todo, se hubiese preocupado si lo hubiese Aoki Ryousuke, pero el pelirrojo aún estaba en el campo, por lo que decidió ignorarlo.

Finalmente ambas chicas se fueron, Airi se despidió rápidamente de los chicos para no molestarles demasiado a mitad del entrenamiento, y prometió volver pronto. Mientras tanto Lisette la esperó en la portilla, preparada para salir nada más que la pelipúrpura se fuese. Cuando se habían ido, Rima miró de reojo a su amigo y se rió, divertida.

_(Continuará...)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Lisette estaba en la cama, durmiendo, o al menos eso intentaba. Ya había pasado una semana desde que había ido al Black Rose, una semana desde haber visto a ojos-verdes, como había comenzado la pelinegra a llamar, en secreto, al portero del equipo de dicho instituto. Viendo que no podía dormir, se decidió a levantarse. Cualquier otro día tendría que estar en clase, pero ese día no iba a ir. Tenía que ir al médico, y eso la ponía nerviosa. Era una simple revisión, ordenada por su padre, pero estaba preocupada. No sabía que le dirían, y odiaba no saber. Intentó apartar esos pensamientos de su mente mientras cogía el vaso de agua del escritorio, y se fijó en el dibujo que había terminado el día anterior, a medianoche. Sonrió, se sentó en la mesa y cogió el lápiz verde, para pintar los ojos del chico.

–Así mucho mejor – murmuró la chica cuando hubo acabado, mirando orgullosa su obra.

Volvió a tumbarse en la cama, con intención de dormir. No quería llegar al médico con ojeras, eso solo empeoraría las cosas.

**[*]**

Lisette se limitó a bajar la mirada mientras el doctor hablaba. Le habían hecho los tests rutinarios, unos análisis, la midieron, la pesaron, y ahora sacaban conclusiones, el doctor y su padre. La mirada de su padre se había endurecido, y la chica intentaba evitar mirarle. Se sentía mal, ni siquiera ella entendía las razones de lo que hacía. Pero simplemente no se le apetecía comer, eso era todo.

–Ya conoces como va esto, Lisette – habló el doctor, intentando ser amable – Se suponía que lo habías superado, ¿por qué has vuelto a dejar de comer?

–No he dejado de comer – murmuró sin levantar la mirada – Simplemente no me entra la comida.

–Debes comer. Conoces los riesgos de la anorexia, si mal no recuerdo en Francia incluso llegaste a estar hospitalizada. No creo que quieras volver a vivir esa situación.

Claro que no quería volver a vivirla, pero ella no podía decidir cuánta comida podía su estómago soportar. Desde siempre había comido poco, es cierto que el verano pasado había comido menos de lo acostumbrado llegando a, como bien había dicho el doctor, tener que estar hospitalizada, pero la chica no lo veía como algo tan grave. Estar delgada no era algo malo, es más, su mayor problema sería estar más atractiva. Su cuerpo podía funcionar perfectamente con los alimentos que tomaba.

–Lisette... Tu padre me ha dicho que no quieres acudir a terapia, ¿es eso cierto? – la pelinegra asintió débilmente. El doctor suspiró, antes de continuar – Por ahora simplemente haremos una revisión cada semana, si prometes seguir una dieta equilibrada y comer bien.

La chica escuchó atentamente todo lo que le decía el doctor, asintiendo levemente de vez en cuando. Lo último que quería era tener que acudir a esa horrible terapia en la que la trataban como a un bicho raro, hablando con gente que decía entenderla cuando no lo hacen en absoluto. Ellos no lo entienden, nadie la entendía. Estaba sola contra el mundo, y si no se le apetecía comer nadie tenía por qué decirle que lo hiciese.

**[*]**

Lisette sacó una pequeña libreta de su bolsillo para escribir una nota mientras caminaba. Su padre había decidido que no iría a las clases de la tarde, por lo que tenía que avisar a los profesores, y pensaba dejar una nota a Airi, avisándola. La metió por las rendijas de la taquilla de su amiga, antes de ir al campo de fútbol, donde esperaba encontrar al entrenador, para avisarle que tampoco iría al entrenamiento esa tarde. No creía que le fuese a decir nada, pero aún así estaba un poco nervioso. Verdaderamente no iba porque a su padre le había dado por ahí, no tenía ninguna excusa, y no se le daba bien mentir.

–¡Lisette! ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Itsumi, quien estaba a la espalda de la chica.

–Venía a decirle al entrenador Kidou que no puedo venir al entrenamiento esta tarde... – respondió ella al pelirrojo - ¿Sabes dónde está?

–Acaba de irse, tenía que hablar con no sé quién, pero si quieres se lo puedo decir yo. ¿Por qué no vienes?

–Estuve hoy en el médico y me mandó echar unas gotas en el ojo con las que no puedo ver – mintió ella, ya había dicho que tenía que ir al oculista, por lo que era una mentira bastante creíble.

–Ahh, vaya... Pero, ¿estás bien?

–Sí, sí, no es nada, tranquilo – respondió ella sonriendo, antes de cambiar de tema – ¿Entonces se lo dices tú al entrenador? Me harías un gran favor, la verdad.

–Tranquila, ya se lo digo yo. Mejórate, ¿vale?

–Claro, muchas gracias Itsumi.

La chica pasó a su lado para salir y él la paró para darle dos besos, antes de irse él también pero en dirección contraria. Lisette se quedó un rato parada, sorprendida por lo que el delantero acababa de hacer. No estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas, es más, ni siquiera le gustaban. Era demasiado desconfiada como para andar saludando a la gente o despidiéndose así. Tal vez debía decirle que esos gestos la hacían sentir incómoda, pero el chico ya se había ido. Pensó que era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban y no pensarlo más, así que se dirigió a la salida. Había dicho a su padre que iría caminando hasta su casa, aunque en ese momento ya empezaba a arrepentirse. Por una parte quería estar a solas, pensar en lo que el médico le había dicho y en sus propias cosas, pero por otra sabía que el pensar en ellos no haría más que darle dolor de cabeza.

Pasó por delante de una pastelería y se le ocurrió que, tal vez, si le llevaba a su padre unos dulces y comía alguno delante de él, la bronca no sería tan gorda. Entró en la tienda y se quedó un buen rato mirando la cantidad de pasteles que había, de todos los tipos y sabores. No podía elegir, tenían todos muy buena pinta. Finalmente se decidió por coger un par de ellos de naranja, que sabía que a su padre le encantaban, y uno de menta para ella.

–¿Cuánto es? – preguntó a la dependienta.

–7,38 querida – respondió muy amablemente la señora. Lisette sacó la cartera del bolsillo, y comenzó a ponerse roja cuando se fijó en que solo le quedaba un billete de 5, insuficiente para pagar los pasteles.

–Verá, es que... – estaba empezando a murmurar, mientras deseaba que la tierra la tragase, cuando alguien intervino.

–Aquí tiene.

La chica se giró y vio al portero del Black Rose, el amigo de Airi. Se sorprendió mucho al verle, y más cuando se fijó en que estaba pagando sus pasteles, ¿cómo había podido darse cuenta de que no le alcazaba el dinero, si prácticamente no había dicho ni una palabra? No podía dejar de mirarle, hasta que se dio cuenta de que él también la miraba y bajó la vista, más avergonzada si es que eso era posible. Ambos salieron de la tienda sin decir palabra, y cuando estuvieron fuera Hyoma le tendió la bolsa con los pasteles a ella.

–Muchas gracias – murmuró ella cogiéndola – _Ohh, vamos, dile algo, no puedes quedarte así. _Mañana le daré el dinero a Airi para que te lo lleve.

–No hace falta, puedes considerarlo un regalo – respondió él. Airi alguna vez les había hablado de la pelinegra, por lo que sabía que ella no iba a decir nada más, así que decidió ser él quien hablase - ¿No deberías estar en clase?

–Sí, pero es que he tenido que ir al médico y ahora iba para casa – respondió ella, sorprendida de que el portero intentase mantener una conversación con ella. Probablemente solo estaría siendo educado.

–Espero que no sea por nada grave.

–No es nada, gracias – Lisette esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

La chica comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, con el portero caminando a su lado. La pelinegra se dio cuenta que en realidad no era tan antipático como le había parecido, en realidad era muy amble y agradable. Un par de niños pequeños los pararon, preguntando al portero cuando volvería a verlos, Lisette los reconoció como integrantes del equipo infantil de Teikoku.

–Tienes una novia muy guapa – dijo uno de los pequeños, pero antes de que alguno de los dos pudiese replicar su madre le llamó y tuvo que irse.

–¿Así que juegas alguna vez con los pequeños? – preguntó ella sin levantar la mirada del suelo, intentando cambiar de tema y obviar las palabras del niño.

–De vez en cuando me paso por allí y juego un rato... Pero ellos se lo toman todo demasiado en serio.

La pelinegra sonrió. A pesar de que en el fondo era muy buena persona, Hyoma parecía esforzarse por parecer justamente lo contrario. No entendía por qué lo hacía, pero bueno, ella no entendía muy bien a las personas en general. Ya le costaba bastante entenderse a ella misma, como para intentar entender al resto del mundo.

–Rima dijo que te gusta el fútbol... – comentó él cuando casi estaban llegando a casa de la chica - ¿Juegas?

–En realidad ayudo al equipo, soy la gerente. Algunas veces he jugado en plan broma con ellos en algún entrenamiento, pero no se me da muy bien – ella misma se sorprendió de lo poco que le costaba hablar con el portero, se sentía muy cómoda y no le costaba pensar lo que tenía que decir, como hacía siempre. Tendía a ponerse nerviosa y liar las palabras, pero cuando hablaba con él no parecía pasarle – Tú eres el portero, ¿verdad?

–Sí. El mejor potero del mundo.

–Ya será menos – rió ella. El egocentrismo de él le resultaba extrañamente divertido.

–Algún día deberías venir con Airi a ver un partido... Y luego me dices lo que piensas. ¿Te parece?

Mientras tanto ya habían llegado a casa de la chica y se encontraban en la portilla de esta. Desde la ventana del salón, un chico de pelo rubio y ojos azules la vio, y decidió salir a recibirla. Se mostró confundido cuando la vio llegar con un chico, su hermana era demasiado tímida. No creía que tuviese ningún amigo que no estuviese en el equipo de fútbol, exceptuando a Airi, claro. Sin embargo, la pelinegra parecía encontrarse cómoda hablando con él y, por alguna extraña razón, eso incomodaba al rubio.

–¡Lisette! – gritó a la chica saliendo de casa. La aludida se giró y miró con sorpresa a su hermano, no esperaba verle ahí – Ya es tarde, deberías entrar.

–Voy ahora, Rémi – dijo al rubio, antes de girarse para despedirse del portero – He de irme...

La chica no necesitaba girarse para saber qué cara estaría poniendo su hermano. Probablemente se reiría de ella, como siempre hacía, para después burlarse de su timidez. Él nunca había tenido problema alguno en hablar con gente que no conocía, y desde siempre había sido todo un conquistador. Se le daba bien hablar con la gente, y solía caer siempre bien. Eso hacía enfadar a Lisette, que siempre se había sentido una extraña con toda su familia francesa a la que tan bien se le daba tratar con la gente. No quería escuchar las burlas de su hermano, eso fue lo que la empujó a hacer algo que nunca haría en otra situación.

–Me pensaré lo del partido – se despidió dando al portero, que no se lo esperaba, un beso en la mejilla – Nos veremos pronto.

Lisette entró en la casa, sonriendo al pasar junto a su hermano y ver la expresión confusa de este. A pesar de la vergüenza que pasaba ahora que lo pensaba, había merecido la pena solo por fastidiar a su hermano.

–¿Se puede saber quién era ese, hermanita? – pregunto Rémi una vez que estaban ambos en el salón.

–Un amigo de Airi que me presentó el otro día. ¿Dónde está papá?

–Tuvo que ir a trabajar. ¿Así que es amigo de Airi? ¿Y por qué te acompañó hasta casa?

–Paré a comprar unos pasteles y nos encontramos, así que estuvimos hablando – por nada del mundo iba a contarle todo lo que había pasado en la pastelería - ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ¿Pasó algo en Paris?

–No, tranquila, no pasó nada. Papá me llamó y me contó que habías vuelto a dejar de comer, por eso estoy aquí.

–¿Es que piensa que porque tú estés aquí voy a comer más o algo? Dios, con esa cara que tienes lo único que va a conseguir es que lo poco que coma lo vomite.

Era tímida y nunca diría nada a mal, excepto a su hermano. No le soportaba, era un chulito engreído y mujeriego que se creía que por ser tres años mayor que ella podía tratarla como a una cría pequeña. Estresante. Así se podía definir a Rémi.

–Deja de decir burradas, Lis. Solo estoy aquí para vigilarte mientras papá no está. Además, te vendrá bien estar con tu familia.

–Uff, sí, me va a venir de perlas tener que soportarte...

–Agg, no hay quien te soporte cuando te pones así. Vete a tu habitación a cambiarte y hacer los deberes, ya hablaremos después.

Lisette subió a su habitación sin quejarse. Tampoco es que quisiera pasarse más tiempo aguantando a la pesadilla de hermano que tenía. Cogió el móvil y llamó a una compañera de clase para preguntarle los deberes. Había quedado de llamar a Airi, pero a esa hora debía estar en el club de teatro, por lo que decidió que la llamaría más tarde.

**[...]**

La pelinegra miraba la hora, deseando que llegase el momento en el que Airi ya estaría en casa y podría hablar con ella. Después de lo que le habían comentado, tenía que hablar con ella sí o sí. Había estado pensando si decirle lo de la anorexia, pero la pelimorada ni siquiera sabía que había estado ingresada ni que ya la había padecido en Francia el verano pasado, por lo que creía que, al menos por el momento, era mejor no decirle nada. Además, seguramente Airi se preocuparía en exceso y acabaría estresándola aún más.

_–¿Qué tal estás, ma chérie? –_ dijeron al otro lado de la línea nada más descolgar el teléfono.

–No tan bien como tú, my good lady – contestó la pelinegra, alegre. Agradecía poder hablar de algo que no fuese lo que le había dicho el médico - Ya me han contado que hiciste algo interesante en la hora de la comida.

Estuvieron hablando un buen rato, hasta que se hizo tarde y llamaron a Airi para que se fuera a bañar. Lisette se despidió de ella y dejó el teléfono en la mesita. Al dejar de hablar con su amiga volvieron a su mente los sucesos del día. Las palabras del médico retumbaban en su cabeza, y que Rémi estuviese en casa no era precisamente algo bueno tampoco. ¡Ahh, Rémi! Había olvidado contarle a Airi que estaba en Japón. Bueno, ya se lo contaría cuando la llamase más tarde. Seguramente Airi no iría a su casa hasta que el rubio se fuera, la pelimorada no soportaba que intentase coquetear con ella. Pero por encima de todas estas cosas, estaba Hyoma. La pelinegra no podía parar de pensar en el portero, y lo amable que había sido. Apuntó mentalmente que debía devolverle el favor, y también que había prometido que iría a algún partido... Sí, definitivamente la hora que tenía que pasar antes de que Airi la llamase iba a hacérsele eterna.

_(Continuará...)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

Lisette miraba el enorme croissant que su padre había comprado para desayunar. ¿Cómo pretendía que se comiese eso ella sola? Era una tarea imposible. Aún así tanto su padre como su hermano tenían la vista fija en ella, por lo que al menos debía intentarlo. Además, su padre ya le había dicho que si no era capaz de superar su problema con la comida la borraría del equipo de fútbol, y por nada del mundo quería eso.

– Papá, recuerda que hoy no volveré hasta tarde, hay partido – comentó ella mientras pegaba otro mordisco al croissant. Parecía que no se acababa nunca.

– Cierto, ¿juegan contra Raimond no? – respondió él, pensativo – Pero pensaba que no te irías hasta por la tarde.

– Tengo que ir a comprar algo de ropa ahora por la mañana y hay entrenamiento, por lo que comeré algo por allí para no llegar tarde al partido.

– ¿Por qué no quedas con tu hermano? Luego él podría ver el partido y así pasáis algo de tiempo juntos.

– Suena bien, ¿verdad, hermanita? – intervino Rémi, con una sonrisa.

– Ehh... – no, no sonaba bien, pero sabía cómo se pondría su padre si se negaba – Claro, será.. ehm... divertido.

Al final consiguió acabarse el desayuno y subió a su habitación a arreglarse. La verdadera razón por la que quería ir de compras era simplemente para no aguantar a su hermano, y al final iba a tener que soportarle y, encima, iba a ir a ver el partido, con lo cual conocería a todos sus compañeros y a los chicos del equipo. Lo más seguro era que el rubio intentaría ponerla en ridículo, aprovechándose de su timidez. Ag, ese día acababa de convertirse en un día horrible.

– Lis, ya estoy listo, venga vamos – dijo el rubio entrando en su habitación.

La pelinegra se giró y vio como el rubio se acercaba al escritorio, posando su vista en el cuaderno de dibujos. Rápidamente se le adelantó y guardó el cuaderno en una estantería, al lado de otros libros y cuadernos. Lo último que quería era que su hermano viese sus dibujos y tuviese otro método para atacarla. Cogió su chaqueta de encima de la cama como si no pasase nada y salió por la puerta, con su hermano pisándole los talones.

Por suerte para la pelinegra, Rémi la había dejado mirar las tiendas sola. Era extraño en él, que le encantaba ir de compras, pero un par de chicas habían acaparado su atención. Esperaba que Airi fuese al partido, solo así podía tener una oportunidad de librarse a su hermano. Sabía que si llamaba a su padre diciéndole que estaba con Airi éste le diría a Rémi que las dejase solas, por lo que rezaba interiormente para que el padre de la pelimorada le diese permiso.

– ¿Has acabado ya, Lis? Porque tengo hambre – comentó el rubio cuando su hermana salió de la última tienda del centro comercial.

– Vamos a comer entonces – se fijó en que su hermano estaba solo, por lo que se decidió a realizar un pequeño ataque - ¿Te abandonaron las compañías? ¿Tan poco tardaron en darse cuenta de lo insoportable que eres?

– Tan insoportable no soy si me han dado sus números – contraatacó él, enseñándole a la chica dos nuevos números que había guardado en la agenda del teléfono.

**[...]**

No podía creerse la suerte que había tenido, ¡su hermano no iba al partido! Algo de lo que había comido le había sentado mal y no se sentía con fuerzas para estar una hora y media viendo fútbol, por lo que había decidido irse a casa. Aunque eso tenía su parte negativa: aún quedaban cuarenta y cinco minutos para que el partido empezase, e iba a tener que esperar sola. A no ser que Airi fuese, en ese caso podría decirle que saliese un poco antes... Justo entonces sonó el teléfono y sí, era la pelimorada.

No estuvieron mucho rato hablando, los chicos del Black Rose ya estaban en casa de la pelimorada y tenía malas noticias: la respuesta de su padre había sido un no rotundo. Por lo cual sí, la pelinegra tendría que esperar sola a que el partido comenzase y no tenía nada que hacer. Pensó en mirar tiendas un poco más, pero era bastante aburrido y ya se sabía lo que había de memoria.

– Como odio esto... – murmuró para sí misma, mientras pensaba qué podía hacer para que el tiempo pasase más rápido.

Al final se decidió por ir a dar una vuelta por un parque que había allí cerca, quedaba de camino a casa de Airi y pasaba a menudo por allí, pero verdaderamente nunca se había parado mucho. Le gustaba estar a solas, podía perderse tranquilamente en sus locuras sin que nadie la molestase. Pero ese momento no duro mucho, a los veinte minutos sintió que alguien la llamaba. Se fijó en que era una chica de pelo grisáceo con débiles tonos azules, instantáneamente la reconoció: era una jugadora del Black Rose, Rima se llamaba, si la pelinegra no recordaba mal. La chica no venía sola, y quien la acompañaba era nada más y nada menos que el portero de dicha academia, Hyoma. Lisette se sonrojó al verle, apartó la mirada, confundida. ¿Por qué se sonrojaba, si aún ni siquiera se habían saludado?

– Vas a morir – murmuró el peliazul antes de llegar a donde estaba la pelinegra.

– ¡Lisette! Pensaba que hoy Teikoku tenía partido – comentó Rima cuando la alcanzaron, omitiendo lo que su amigo acababa de decirle.

– Hola – saludó ella, no le parecía correcto iniciar una conversación sin al menos haberse saludado, aunque nada más decirlo se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que sonaba saludar así en lugar de contestar inmediatamente – Sí que hay partido, pero aún queda un rato para que empiece así que vine a dar una vuelta...

– ¿Sola? – la defensa del Black Rose se dio cuenta de que no era una pregunta demasiado apropiada, por lo que se apresuró a añadir – Podemos acompañarte, si quieres.

– No hace falta, muchas gracias.

Rima no sabía ya que decir para que Hyoma se metiese en la conversación. Sabía que el día anterior habían estado hablando, el portero se lo había comentado, pero de pronto parecían ignorarse mutuamente. El portero miraba a otro lado y la pelinegra miraba el suelo, no parecía que fuesen a hablar.

– Airi nos dijo que también quería ir a ver el partido, pero que no podía... Es una pena.

– Sí, lo es – la pelinegra se sentía bastante incómoda en ese momento – Lo siento pero tengo que irme ya. Adiós.

Ni siquiera esperó a que le contestasen, se giró y comenzó a caminar en dirección al estadio. Eso no había sido muy educado por su parte, ya lo sabía, pero estaba comenzando a encontrarse mal. ¿Por qué no le había hablado o, al menos, saludado? Solo habían hablado una vez pero él le había pedido que fuese a verle a un partido y ahora... Eso demostraba su teoría: solo había hablado con ella por ser educado. Que tonta había sido por haberse hecho ilusiones...

– ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? – le preguntaron al llegar al estadio. Esperaba que estuviese vacío, pero el capitán de Teikoku ya estaba allí, calentando.

– No tenía nada mejor que hacer.

La pelinegra fue a preparar los botellines de agua y demás, dejando al capitán continuar su entrenamiento. Intentaba mantener alejado cualquier pensamiento de su mente, pero era del todo incapaz. La imagen de la mirada de Hyoma cuando la había visto, como había apartado la mirada y ni siquiera la había saludado se repetía en su mente una y otra vez, sin descanso. Temía estar a punto de romper por dentro y echarse a llorar, pero por suerte no lo hizo. El resto del equipo no tardo en llegar, y poco más tarde también llegó el Raimond, por lo que no tenía más remedio que aguantarse.

– Lis – la llamó Miyabino antes de comenzar a calentar - ¿Sabes si Airi va a venir?

– No, me llamó y me dijo que no podía venir – la pelinegra observó la decepción en los ojos de su amigo, lo que la hizo sonreír – Pero me dijo que te desease suerte.

Vale, había mentido. Airi le había dicho que no le dijese nada a Miyabino, pero ella sabía que al portero le harían ilusión esas palabras, y todo era porque su relación fuese más rápido. Además, la decepción del portero acababa de confirmarle lo que ella ya sabía: a él le gustaba Airi.

**[...]**

La pelinegra llegó a su casa, agotada. Al final Airi había podido ir a ver el final del partido, pero había ido con Shun, un amigo suyo del Black Rose, y no se había podido quedar mucho rato. La pelimorada se había deprimido un poco por algo que había hecho el portero, aunque Lisette no se había enterado muy bien. Maldición, ahora que por fin comenzaba a haber progresos y resulta que pasaba eso... Estaba claro que tendría que intervenir. Por suerte, tenía toda la noche por delante para planear algo que pudiese hacer que todos los progresos no se fueran al traste.

– ¡Lis! – la llamó su hermano cuando pasaba por delante del salón para ir a la habitación - ¿Fue Airi al final al partido?

– Fue un poco al final – odiaba la fijación que sentía Rémi por su amiga. Por suerte el rubio nunca había llegado demasiado lejos en sus intentos de conquistarla, al menos hasta ese momento. Nunca se sabía de lo que era capaz.

– Vaya, es una pena. Me hubiese gustado verla.

– Sí, es una pena que ella no tenga ninguna gana de verte.

– ¿En serio alguien te soporta? Porque es bastante difícil hacerlo, la verdad.

– Puedes estar tranquilo, la exclusiva de mi mal humor y mis comentarios mordaces es tuya.

La pelinegra subió a su habitación y se aseguró de cerrarla bien, incluso con pestillo. No quería que su hermano entrase sin avisar y se pusiese a fisgonear. Pero antes incluso de que pudiese coger su cuaderno de dibujos alguien picó a la puerta. Puso los ojos en blanco y fue a abrir, sorprendiéndose al ver a su padre con un sobre.

– Esto estaba en el buzón y tiene tu nombre – informó su padre entregándoselo - ¿Mi pequeña tiene un admirador?

– Papá, deja de decir ridiculeces – respondió ella, sin abrir el sobre. Se quedó un rato mirándolo fijamente.

– Está bien, ya me voy, no quiero molestarte mientras descubres el autor de esa carta.

Cuando se hubo ido, la chica se tiró en la cama para poder leer mejor la carta. La única persona en el mundo que se le ocurría que podía escribirle algo era Airi, pero acababa de verla, por lo que dudaba que fuera ella, además de que la letra no era la suya. Era todo muy extraño, pero estaba emocionada. Abrió el sobre y se sorprendió al ver escrito con una letra preciosa en la esquina derecha del papel "Hyoma". ¿Verdaderamente había escrito eso el portero del Black Rose?

_"Siento no haberte hablado antes, en el parque, pero no sabía muy bien que decir. Parecías ensimismada en tus pensamientos y no quería interrumpirte. Además, Rima es... bueno, Rima es bastante especial por sí misma y seguramente hubiese acabado liando cualquier cosa que dijese para que pareciese lo contrario. Espero que no estés muy enfadada conmigo. Te dejo mi número de teléfono para que me llames, si te apetece, y así puedas aceptar mis disculpas."_

Cuando acabó de leer la pelinegra estaba sonriendo como una idiota. ¿De verdad se había tomado la molestia de escribirle eso solo para disculparse? Era extraño, nunca nadie se había tomado la molestia de hacer algo así por ella... Además, ahora tenía su número y el chico quería que le llamase, aunque no estaba muy segura de si debía hacerlo. ¿Y si estaba ocupado y molestaba? No quería interrumpirle si estaba haciendo algo importante. Aunque, por otra parte, él quería que le llamase para "aceptar sus disculpas". Se echó a reír cuando leyó esa parte, el portero tenía el ego muy subido. Cogió el móvil y marcó, esperaba acertar al llamarlo.

_– ¿Si? _– contestaron al otro lado de la línea. La pelinegra se sorprendió con lo rápido que había cogido el teléfono y con su voz... Al oírle se había puesto aún más nerviosa.

– ¿Hyoma? Soy Lisette...

_– ¿Entonces te llegó mi carta? _– no sabía por qué, pero la pelinegra pensaba que él en ese momento sonreía – _Supongo que ya me has perdonado, pues._

– No deberías estar tan seguro – rió ella.

_– La gente nunca aguanta demasiado tiempo enfadada conmigo. Soy irresistible._

– Te perdonaré, pero solo porque el otro día me ayudaste.

_– Me alegro _– Lisette no sabía que contestar a eso, se formó un silencio algo incómodo, pero el portero parecía saber qué decir – _¿Qué tal el partido?_

– Fue... interesante.

– _¿Perdisteis? _– comentó el portero divertido.

– Sí, pero fue un partido genial.

A la pelinegra le encantaba poder hablar así con él. Y pensar que hasta hacía menos de una hora se sentía fatal, con lo feliz que estaba en esos momentos... Era algo que solo el portero del Black Rose podía hacer. Miró el dibujo que había hecho de él y sonrió, mientras le escuchaba hablar por teléfono. Además, ya sabía cómo iba a conseguir que Miyabino y Airi volviesen a estar bien. Era una idea sencilla, y al día siguiente la llevaría a la práctica.

_(Continuará...) _


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

–¡Bye bye, te estaré esperando! ¡Ponte guapa! – dijo Lisette por teléfono antes de colgar.

Sonrió, mientras observaba el teléfono móvil. Por fin había iniciado su plan. Airi estaría en el centro comercial en una hora, esperándola, aunque, por supuesto, la pelinegra no iba a aparecer. Con eso no quería decir que la pelimorada se fuese a quedar sola, por supuesto que no, iba a gozar de una grata compañía. Le encantaba. Sonriendo, cogió el móvil y marcó un nuevo número de teléfono. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para que le contestasen.

– Despierta marmota – dijo cuando descolgaron.

_– ¿Lisette? ¿Por qué me llamas tan temprano? – _un sonoro bostezo había interrumpido al chico, que no era otro que Miyabino, en mitad de la frase – _¿Ha pasado algo?_

– No te preocupes Rei-chan, todo está bien. Pero necesitaba un pequeño favor... Verás, tengo que comprar unos libros para clase, ¿me acompañas? Por favor, Rei-chan, y recuerda antes de contestar que soy tu mejor amiga, que me quieres y...

_– Está bien, está bien, te acompañaré – _la interrumpió el portero de Teikoku, harto de tanta palabrería por parte de su amiga - _¿Y no puede ser por la tarde?_

– No, tiene que ser ahora. Por la tarde ehh... tengo cosas que hacer. Así que nos vemos en una hora en la plaza del centro comercial. ¡Ah! No desayunes, ya desayunaremos juntos algo por allí... Y no llegues tarde.

_– Que me lo digas tú, Lis...- _replicó con un suspiro –_ Está bien. Procura no ser tú la que llegue tarde._

– No lo seré, puedes estar tranquilo. Nos vemos en una hora, Rei-chan. Un beso.

_– Otro._

La pelinegra colgó el teléfono. Verdaderamente estaba emocionada, había tenido una idea maravillosa, aunque estaba mal que fuera ella quien lo dijese. Lo único malo de su magnífico plan, era el hecho de que ella se quedaba sin planes. Y su padre tenía trabajo esa mañana, eso le dejaba con una mañana entera para aguantar a su hermano. Ni pensarlo, había cosas que la pelinegra aún no estaba dispuesta a hacer. En ese momento su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Lo cogió confundida, esperaba que no le hubiese surgido nada a ninguna de sus víctimas, eso estropearía su magnífico plan.

_– ¿Por qué no estás aún en la entrada?_

– ¿H-Hyoma? – no esperaba para nada que la persona que la llamase fuera él - ¿En la entrada de dónde?

_– De tu casa, claro, ¿o es que la princesita no se enteró de que hoy habíamos quedado?_

¿La acababa de llamar "princesita"? Vale, había sido con cierto retintín, pero seguía siendo Hyoma quien lo había dicho, eso le daba cierto encanto.

– No digas tonterías, Hyoma. Hoy no habíamos quedado.

_– Te dije que teníamos que quedar algún día y aceptaste. Así que sí que habíamos quedado - _¿era sensación suya o el potero estaba un poco molesto?

– ¡Algún día no es hoy! Deberías haber avisado, al menos...

_– ¿Para qué si ya sabía que ibas a salir igual? Anda, arréglate que te doy diez minutos más... Aprovéchalos._

Ni siquiera le dejó tiempo a la pelinegra para reaccionar, simplemente colgó. Tendría que haberle preguntado a Airi sobre ese chico, empezaba a pensar que estaba un tanto loco. A pesar de todo allí estaba, mirando el armario buscando algo que ponerse... No quería arreglarse demasiado, pero tampoco ir echa un desastre. Al final se decidió por unos pantalones blancos con unas botas altas negras y una camiseta también negra de mangas caídas con un colgante dorado que le había traído Rémi desde Francia... ¡Rémi! La pelinegra había olvidado completamente que su hermano estaba en casa. Bajó las escaleras pensando qué podía decirle.

– ¡Rémi! – llamó a su hermano, que no aparecía por ninguna parte.

Finalmente, encontró una nota pegada en la nevera que decía lo que sigue: _"Lis, me acaba de llamar una amiga, voy a salir, no volveré hasta la noche. Un beso". _¿Desde cuándo ella tenía tanta suerte? No lo iba a pensar mucho, no fuese su hermano a volver antes de tiempo. Dejó una nota al lado de su hermano y salió por la puerta, cogiendo una chaqueta de cuero de la que salía.

– Quince minutos.. No está mal – comentó el portero mirando el reloj cuando escuchó la puerta.

– Gracias. Si hubieses avisado antes, no habrías tenido que esperar.

El chico solo sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia la verja del jardín, esperando que ella le siguiese. La pelinegra estaba muy intrigada, pero no sabía si debía preguntar a dónde estaban yendo. Además, era muy extraño todo. ¿Por qué la había ido a buscar hasta su casa, así sin más? Parecía que el peliazul no iba a decir nada si no le preguntaba, en fin, no le quedaba otra.

– ¿Dónde vamos?

– A jugar al fútbol – la pelinegra le miró incrédula, ¿lo decía en serio? – El otro día no me creías cuando te dije que era el mejor portero del mundo, así que me decidí a demostrártelo.

¿Es que Hyoma no perdía su egocentrismo nunca? No podía creerse que de verdad la hubiese ido a buscar solo para eso... Hombres, ¿quién los entendía? Al menos la pelinegra no podía hacerlo, era del todo imposible. Aún así, le siguió sin rechistar. Tampoco quería hacer nada que le fuese a sentar mal, no quería que se enfadase con ella y le dejase de hablar o algo.

Tardaron bastante en llegar al campo que buscaba el portero, la pelinegra estaba empezando a cansarse pero cuando llegaron descubrió que merecía la pena: las vistas desde allí eran increíbles. Estaba apartado de la ciudad y en un alto, por lo que se veía ésta casi en su totalidad. Era simplemente maravilloso. Lisette se quedó sin palabras al verlo, era una pena que no hubiese llevado la libreta de dibujar... Tendría que ir algún día sola para dibujarlo, apuntó mentalmente que debía fijarse bien en el camino de vuelta para saber cómo ir otro día.

– Bueno, ¿jugamos?

Hyoma ya había cogido un balón de fútbol que había sacado de quién sabe dónde y ya traía los guantes puestos. ¿De verdad no pensaba admirar las vistas? Si la pelinegra casi no podía ni apartar la mirada, estaba como enganchada. El chico le lanzó el balón a la cara, haciéndola reaccionar. Lo atrapó antes de que le diese, por suerte.

– Venga, tira.

Ella tirar... Bueno, podía intentarlo, solo esperaba no hacerlo de manera demasiado patética.

**[...]**

Ya era casi la hora de comer cuando ambos volvían a recorrer el camino en sentido inverso, es decir, de vuelta a la ciudad. Como Lisette se temía, había quedado un poco en ridículo al tirar, aunque tuvo su parte buena, Hyoma se ofreció para enseñarle y había sido muy divertido. Además, había mejorado, estaba deseando decírselo a Miyabino, aunque no estaba segura de si sería muy buena idea, tenía la ligera intuición de que no se llevaban demasiado bien entre ellos.

– Entonces, ¿piensas admitirlo? – preguntó el peliazul con las manos en los bolsillos, mirándola sonriente.

– Hmm... Eres mejor portero de lo que yo llegaré a ser como jugadora, aunque no sé si eso será mucho.

– Terca... – murmuró el portero.

La chica rió, se lo estaba pasando muy bien, la pena era que sabía que tarde o temprano se acabaría. Hyoma ya había dejado caer que tenía entrenamiento, aunque no sabía muy bien a qué hora, esperaba que aún pudiesen estar juntos un rato más. De pronto comenzó a encontrarse mal, se estaba mareando. Por suerte, el mareo duró muy poco, pero al poco tiempo volvió, esta vez más fuerte. Estaban en medio de un parque, la pelinegra tuvo que agarrarse al brazo del portero para no caerse.

– ¿Lisette...? – comenzó a preguntar Hyoma, girándose para mirarla justo a tiempo de ver cómo se le cerraban los ojos - ¡Lisette!

El portero pudo cogerla antes de que se cayese y se golpease la cabeza, comenzó a llamarla desesperado, estaba asustado. Intentó sacar el móvil del bolsillo sin soltarla, pero sintió como una mano le detenía. La chica no estaba del todo inconsciente. Hyoma la acercó hasta un banco cercano y se sentó junto a ella, sin decir nada mientras se recuperaba.

– Lo siento – murmuró ella cuando se encontraba mejor.

– ¿Qué te ha pasado? – preguntó él, suspirando – Y, por favor, dime la verdad.

– Yo... – la pelinegra valoró sus opciones y decidió que, dada la situación, lo más sensato era decir la verdad – Tengo principios de anorexia. Hoy no desayuné y supongo que al hacer deporte pues... acabé desmayándome.

– Hyoma no sabía bien que decir. Nunca había tratado con alguien con un problema así, no sabía que se podía decir y qué no, cómo debía actuar. Solo se le ocurría una idea, una idea estúpida.

– Ven.

**[...]**

La chica sonrió mientras se sentaba en la mesa. La había llevado a un buffet. Hyoma la había llevado a un buffet. Era la reacción más original que nunca había visto ante la anorexia, aunque no es que hubiese visto muchas reacciones. Era agradable que no se compadeciese de ella ni empezase a mirarla raro cómo habían hecho otras personas, se lo estaba tomando con naturalidad, y eso era algo que Lisette agradecía.

– Deberías haberte servido más – comentó el peliazul mientras comenzaba a comer.

– ¿Más? – preguntó la chica, que veía su plato a rebosar – Si no creo que pueda ni acabar esto...

– Lo acabarás.

A veces podía llegar a ser demasiado serio... Daba miedo verle comer tan tranquilo mientras decía una especie de amenaza. Mucho miedo. La chica casi escupe la comida cuando vio a dos figuras familiares pasar por la calle, podía verles gracias a la cristalera. Esperaba que no entrasen, conociendo como conocía a Miyabino era probable que no se hubiese dado cuenta de la pequeña encerrona que les había hecho, y seguro que Airi no había dicho nada. Suspiró tranquila cuando les vio perderse por el fondo de la calle.

– ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó el portero girándose aún a tiempo de verles - ¿Esos eran Airi y Miyabino Reiichi?

– Puede... – intentó esquivar la pelinegra el tema, pero la mirada seria del portero intimidaba. Y mucho – Vale, sí que lo eren. Y puede que yo haya tenido algo que ver... Tal vez, y es solo una posibilidad, yo les haya preparado una pequeña encerrona.

El chico la miró seriamente, pero parecía más bien perdido en sus pensamientos. Estuvo así unos minutos, aumentando la inquietud de Lisette cada segundo que pasaba. Ojalá la chica pudiese saber qué estaba pasando por su mente, eso lo hubiese hecho más fácil.

– ¿Sabes? – su expresión se había transformado en una sonrisa – Eres muy graciosa intentando excusarte.

– La chica se sonrojó y bajó la mirada al plato, volviendo a comer. El chico hizo lo mismo, intentando ocultar una pequeña risa.

**[...]**

Mientras tanto, Rémi estaba paseando tranquilamente en dirección a casa, después de una madrugada perfecta. Sonreía, orgulloso. Le encantaba Paris y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo, pero de vez en cuando también le gustaba volver a Japón y ver a ciertas amigas... Aunque aún tenía un reto personal que le estaba costando más trabajo del normal. La sonrisa se le borró al pensar en ella, en su pelo morado y sus ojos aguamarina, no era como las demás.

– Airi... – murmuró, casi sin darse cuenta.

Incluso su nombre era precioso, le gustaba. No era su tipo, era demasiado tímida, pero por alguna razón le gustaba. Era extraño, pero incluso cuando estaba en Paris se sorprendía a sí mismo pensando en ella... Le ponía nervioso esa situación. Precisamente por esas razones pensaba conseguir su objetivo esas mismas pequeñas vacaciones que pasaba en Japón, para poder regresar a Paris y enterrarla junto a las demás. A Kukuri Rémi nunca se le había resistido ninguna chica, nunca durante sus diecisiete años de vida. Y Yakumo Airi no iba a ser ninguna excepción.

_(Continuará...)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

– ¡Buenos días, my good lady! – saludó Lisette a Airi, cuando esta última apareció a su espalda, cantarina y feliz.

– Buenos días, ma chérie – la pelimorada la miró extrañada – ¿A que viene esa felicidad un lunes por la mañana?

La pelinegra simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió colocando los libros que no iba a necesitar hasta las últimas horas en su taquilla, sin dejar de sonreír. El fin de semana le había sentado bien a la muchacha.

– ¿En serio no vas a contestar? Es lunes, tienes a tu hermano en casa... Normalmente estarías de mal humor, de MUY mal humor – continuó intentando indagar la pelimorada.

– No lo intentes... La única que tiene que contar aquí eres tú, señorita amiga de Miyabino Reiichi – sonrió orgullosa al ver el color rojo en las mejillas de su amiga y mientras cerraba la taquilla y se giraba – Por cierto, ahí viene tu caballero andante.

Inmediatamente Airi se giró, se sonrojó al ver a Miyabino y volvió a girarse como si no lo hubiese visto. La pelinegra sonrió: estaba disfrutando. Le encantaba como Airi y Miyabino parecían marionetas en sus manos, aunque ni así avanzaba el asunto. Se gustaban, eso se veía a un millón de kilómetros, pero ninguno se atrevía dar el paso. Y, aunque a ella le encantaría, no podía hacerlo por ellos. Pero bueno, al menos parecía que iban progresando, al parecer el día anterior habían quedado en que eran amigos, y sabiendo como son eso era mucho para ellos.

Igual que llegó Miyabino se fue, después de saludarlas a ambas, claro, nadie en su sano juicio se arriesgaría a oír las reprimendas de Lisette, las cuales podían durar tranquilamente varias horas.

– ¿Vas a contármelo o me doy por vencida? – preguntó por enésima vez Airi mientras ambas caminaban en dirección a su aula.

– Simplemente me ha divertido que os dejéis utilizar como marionetas, nada más.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Lisette le ocultaba algo a su amiga, pero era necesario hacerlo. Si le contaba todo lo de Hyoma al final iba a tener que contarle también lo de la anorexia, y era algo que no quería que la pelimorada supiera, no porque no confiara en ella sino porque no quería preocuparla. Además, su enfermedad era algo muy suyo que le había costado mucho ocultar, casi tanto como convencer a Hyoma de que no le dijese nada a Airi...

_Flashback_

_Lisette cogió la última patata de la bolsa, sin levantar la vista de la misma. Podía notar los ojos verdes pálidos de Hyoma puestos en ella, lo que la hacía sentir incómoda, al menos por una parte. Por otra, la verdad es que no podía evitar ilusionarse al saber que él le prestaba tanta atención, que, a fin de cuentas, se preocupaba por ella. Sabía que había hecho bien contándoselo aunque... tenía miedo que al final se lo acabase contando a Airi. Bueno, tal vez fuese bueno que Airi se enterase, aunque por el momento prefería mantenerla al margen. No quería preocuparla._

_– Hyoma... – le llamó cuando estaban ya cerca de la casa de la pelinegra, posando por primera vez en todo el camino sus ojos color avellana en el ojiverde – No le cuentes nada de... de esto a Airi, por favor._

_– ¿Airi no lo sabe? – preguntó él, sorprendido. Daba por hecho que la mejor amiga de la pelinegra debía saberlo. _

_– No – Lisette bajó la mirada – No quiero preocuparla..._

_Hyoma pensó en decir algo más pero creía que si lo hacía solo conseguiría que la chica se sintiese incómoda y, después de haber conseguido que durante ese día ella se abriese un poco con él, no quería estropearlo, por lo que simplemente sonrío para que ella le viese, tranquilizándola._

_– No le diré nada, prometido, pero... – la pelinegra le miró con preocupación, ¿había condiciones? – Prométeme tú que te cuidarás. Y que comerás._

_– Lo haré – murmuró bajando la mirada pero sonriente._

_Fin flashback_

Hyoma... ¿Cómo podía ser tan perfecto? Tan simpático, amable, guapo... La chica suspiró, no podía negarlo, estaba coladita por el portero del Black Rose. Sin ser consciente de ello, comenzó a dibujar en su libro de texto. Al principio era un simple garabato, luego surgió una "H", luego una "Y"...

– ¿Qué escribes, Lis?

La única clase en la que se sentaba al lado de Itsumi, el pelirrojo del equipo de fútbol, y tenía que ser esa la clase en la que pensase en Hyoma y se pusiese tonta... Ahora tendría que pensar una excusa que no iba a resultar para nada creíble, más que nada porque ya estaba roja cual tomate maduro. Por suerte para ella, la clase finalizó y sonó el timbre, por lo que pudo escapar. Tenía que fijarse más en lo que hacía, si eso le hubiese ocurrido con Airi tal vez la hubiese pillado.

**[...]**

Al llegar a casa por la noche, después del entrenamiento, Lisette subió directamente a su habitación. Su padre al verla rió por lo bajo, mientras que Rémi miraba a su padre preocupado. ¿Qué era lo que le hacía tanta gracia? Después de todo, ella estaba enferma y su padre le permitía encerrarse en su cuarto tan tranquila, salir y entrar cuando quisiera.. No parecía poner ninguna regla. Y eso sin hablar del comportamiento tan extraño que llevaba, había ocasiones en las que no parecía ella misma. La noche anterior, a pesar de sus múltiples intento por picarla, él no había conseguido que se enfadase ni se molestase, ni siquiera había contestado a sus burlas. Y, como hermano mayor, su deber era preocuparse. Aunque discutiesen y no lo pareciese, él quería mucho a su hermana y estaba dispuesto a protegerla de cualquier cosa, no como su padre que parecía no importarle nada lo más mínimo.

– Rémi – le llamó su padre, sacándolo de sus pensamientos – Mañana tengo que irme, a Italia, por un reportaje. Estaré una semana fuera, tal vez más, desconozco la duración exacta. Tendrás que cuidar de tu hermana.

– Está bien... – murmuró el rubio, volviendo a sus pensamientos – Pero Papá... Lis está muy rara, tal vez sería mejor que te quedases, no sé si será bueno que la dejes sola estando así.

– La dejo contigo, Rémi, es hora de que arregléis las cosas. Y no está tan rara...

– Papá, ni ayer ni hoy hemos discutido, no hace caso a mis comentarios, no me llama estúpido ni me mira mal. Le pasa algo, estoy seguro.

– Lo que le pasa es que ya tiene cierta edad, ya sabes... Esa edad en la que conoces chicos, te enamoras...

¿Enamorada? ¿Lisette? Vamos, si su único gran amor eran los peluches. De pequeña ni siquiera jugaba a papás y mamás porque le parecía una tontería. Decir que ella estaba enamorada era lo mismo que decir que el fuego está frío, una incoherencia. Aunque, la verdad, ya tenía 14 años, estaba en edad de salir, conocer gente, y también de enamorarse. Bueno, enamorarse era una palabra muy fuerte, más bien era algo así como "encapricharse" o "que le gustase alguien". De todos modos, seguían hablando de su hermana, que ni conocía gente ni se fijaba en ella ni salía, era demasiado tímida como para hacer alguna de esas cosas.

Aunque... El día que había llegado la había visto con un chico, y no era feo. Nunca antes le había visto por la zona, tampoco le sonaba la cara o el nombre por lo que tal vez no estudiasen juntos o fuese alguien nuevo. ¿Cómo le había dicho Lisette que se llamaba? Hmm... Hyoma. Eso era. ¿Estarían juntos ese chico y su hermana? Si así fuera se habría enterado, su hermana no mentía bien. ¿O tal vez sí que lo estaban y sí que mentía bien? Demasiadas preguntas para cero respuestas. Pero pensándolo bien... que su padre se fuese le daba la oportunidad perfecta para hallar las respuesta. Podría aprovechar para acercarse a su hermana y tenerla bien vigilada. Sí, era un plan perfecto.

**[...]**

– Eh, Lis, ¿estás despierta?

Rémi preguntó mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de su hermana con cuidado. Era casi media noche, pero sabía que ella no solía dormirse hasta tarde, y mucho menos cuando recibía malas noticias. Y él estaba seguro que el que su padre tuviese que irse por trabajo para la chica era una mala noticia. Una muy mala noticia.

– Rémi, es tarde – respondió encendiendo la luz e irguiéndose en la cama - ¿Qué quieres?

– No es nada en realidad – estaba un poco nervioso, tenía que conseguir que su plan fuese efectivo y elegir las palabras con cuidado – Verás, Papá quiere que arreglemos las cosas y eso así que he estado pensando y creo que lo mejor es que aprovechemos estos días que él no está para pasar tiempo juntos. Ya sabes, ir al zoo, al parque de atracciones... No, no me contestes – interrumpió a su hermana cuando estaba a punto de hablar, haciendo que ella volviese a cerrar la boca – Ya lo organizaremos todo mañana con calma. Duerme bien. ¡Y recuerda reservarme este fin de semana!

E igual que entró se fue, dejando a un a Lisette muy confundida en la cama. ¿Desde cuándo quería su hermano pasar tiempo juntos? Eso era muy extraño, seguro que había algún objetivo malévolo detrás... Pero bueno, ya tendría tiempo para pensar una excusa y decirle que no. Y en caso de no ocurrírsele nada tampoco era le fin del mundo, podía pasar unas horas aguantándole.

Si antes ya le costaba dormir estaba claro que tras la intervención de su hermano iba a tardar un rato en volver a adormilarse. La chica pensó en levantarse y coger su cuaderno de dibujo para pasar el rato, pero en ese momento su móvil comenzó a vibrar: tenía un nuevo mensaje. ¿Quién se dedicaba a mandar mensajes a esas horas?

_"Lis, ¿cómo estás? El sábado tengo que pasarme por Teikoku a por unas cosas, ¿te gustaría quedar un rato? No tengo mucho tiempo, pero eso es mejor que nada... Vamos, si quieres, no te sientas obligada ni nada, solo que si te gustaría que nos viéramos... Eso. Nos vemos, princesita. Un beso"_

Hyoma, ¿quién iba a ser si no? ¡Y quería quedar con ella ese mismo sábado! ¿Podía suceder algo mejor? Rápidamente se puso a escribir el mensaje en respuesta cuando recordó algo: las palabras de su hermano. ¡Él quería que hicieran algo juntos ese mismo fin de semana! ¿Por qué era siempre tan oportuno? Justo cuando le pasaba algo bueno tenía que venir él y, ¡zas!, estropearlo todo. En fin, estaba claro que nunca le iba a salir nada bien, tendría que decirle a Hyoma que no podía quedar y entonces él se enfadaría y dejaría de hablarle y no volvería a verle...

A no ser que ella no quedase con su hermano y encima fuese por culpa de él. Es decir, si su hermano encontrase algo mejor que hacer, cosa relativamente sencilla porque nunca había querido hacer nada con ella hasta ese momento. La cuestión era: ¿qué podía hacer? ¡Airi! Claro, si tuviese la oportunidad de estar con Airi a ella la dejaría en paz. Pero no podía hacerle eso a su amiga, y mucho menos cuando las cosas con Miyabino empezaban a funcionar. Aunque tal vez no podían tener una cita pero, ¿y verse? Tendría que hablar seriamente con Airi porque empezaba a tener una idea y tenía pinta de funcionar...

_(Continuará...)_


End file.
